Long Live
by The Devil's Kitten
Summary: "And so our message to you guys is-", Beck began. "LONG LIVE!", they yelled in unison , before throwing their caps up in the air and kissing happily. Bat, tribute to Digidestend Angel and Izzy! Please read, summary sucks!


(This is dedicated to Digidestend Angel and Izzy, who are quitting Fanfiction because of flames. I hope that wherever you go, you have fun, and enjoy life, and your family stays happy. Long Live, DA and Izzy.)

Long Live

Cat Valentine and her friends stood on the catwalk of Hollywood Arts. Cat smiled nervously and looked at her long-standing crush, Beck Oliver. She noticed his hands shaking lightly and giggled.

"Beck!", she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, Cat?", he aksed.

"We're standing on the CATwalk!", she said, grinning. He smiled and her heart fluttered.

"And these are your nominees for Homecoming King and Queen! Don't forget to vote!" They posed for a picture, Jade glaring haughtily, hands on hips, Cat and Tori doing Charlie's Angels, Robbie holding up Rex, Andre and Beck simply smiling, Beck's hand through his hair. Cat vowed to remember this forever and ever.

* * *

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in the stands went wild_

_We were the Kings and the Queens_

_And they read off our names_

* * *

At the afterparty, held at Karaoke Dokie, Cat, Jade, and Tori did karaoke, ever the crowd-favorites, and the guys cheered for their girls, shining like stars on that stage. And they all danced and danced, sang and sang, because in the end, they knew it'd be different. This was senior year, when they make our break their futures, decide where they're going o go, who they're going to be. And they all wnated to go out with a bang. Except Cat. Cat thought it would all stay the same. After singing, Beck walked up to Cat.

"Cat?", he asked quietly.

"Whatty?", she asked cheerfully.

"Um... Do you want to dance?", he asked.

"Sure!", she said, beaming. He took her hands, and the two started to dance, perfectly in step, reading each other. Unti lanother boy wrapped his hands around Cat's waist. She gasped and struggled. Beck pulled her away from the boy.

"Stay away from her.", he said, deadly calm. His head was held high, and she sighed happily. Her hero...

After they all left and went to the parking lot to drive home, Beck pulled Cat close.

"Can I talk to you, Cat?", he asked.

"Kaykay!", she said happily.

"Cat... I love you... I have for a long time, and it hit me really hard earlier, when you were talking to me on the catwalk, and made me feel less nervous... We have Jade's, ah, blessing, and..." He trailed off uncertainly, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Beck, I love you too...", she said softly.

"Finally!", a chorus of voices said. Both looked over to their friends, who had been watching the whole exchange.

"Way to ruin the moment, guys.", Beck said exasperatedly.

* * *

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

* * *

"And our homecoming royal couple is, Jade West and Robbie Shapiro!" Cat and Beck screamed from the sidelines, holding hands. The two looked shocked, and Cat giggled. Beck hugged her.

"I love hearing you giggle.", he whispered to her. She smiled.

"And Prince and Princess are Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver!" The two ran on stage. Vat hugged Jade excitedly and Beck smiled to himself. He loved their crazy adventures, but most of all, he loved the happiness Cat got from the simple pleasures in life, or the huge moments. And he knew that they'd all make it, wherever they went, and he hoped he and Cat would make it together.

* * *

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

* * *

Cat came to school with six huge envelopes.

"Guys! I got pictures!", she yelled enthusiastically. EVeryone crowded around her.

"Let's see 'em, Lil Red.", Andre chuckled. She showed them a picture of the group on the sidelines, waiting for the nominees to be chosen.

* * *

"Will they hurry it up already?", Jade yelled. Cat giggled.

"Calm down.", Beck said, rolling his eyes.

"I just wish I knew! All this waitin' is killin' me!", Andre said.

* * *

A picture of them being chosen, striding onto stage with happy smiles, minus Jade. Cat had taken Beck's baseball cap, and they'd put a crown on him.

* * *

"Come on, Cat, please? I'm having a bad hair day.", Beck pleaded. The girls teasingly set it down on a chair, right as they were called. She shoved him onstage, smiling.

* * *

A few pictures of the awards ceremony.

* * *

"And we give these trophies to everyone on the homecoming court." The six held up small silver trophies.

"This is absurd! An outrage!", Trina yelled. Jade and Robbie came up in jeans and their homecoming crowns. Trina threw a hissy fit, which was hilarious on photo, streaming makeup and a red face.

* * *

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there_

_On the side-lines wishing for right now_

_We are the Kings and the Queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming "this is absurd"_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

* * *

Beck and Cat smiled in Beck's RV later that night, looking at the pictures again. Car pointed at a pictrue of them cheering. Beck laughed and pulled her in for their first kiss. She tasted like cherries, and she smelled like sunshine. Her lips parted under his and he wrapped his arms around her, still kissing. He pulled away and smiled, the stars like their own personal confetti.

* * *

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

* * *

She smiled back, though tears welled in her eyes. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Angel?", he asked.

"Beck? Will we be together forever?", she asked softly.

"Cat... There's no guarantee in life of what will happen. But I will always love you.", he said.

"But if we can't... Will you promise to never forget about me? Tell your family about me?"

"I promise, Cat. But I hope my family will be yours too..."

"Oh, Beck!", yelled Cat, jumping into his arms.

* * *

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

* * *

"And representing the graduating class, Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine." Applause washed over the two as the stepped onstage.

"Hi guys!", Cat called, waving.

"Hi.", Beck said. "I'd like to begin by saying this: It has been great knowing you guys, we've been through so much together."

"We've made friends, and sang, and danced.", Cat said.

"And no matter what, we'll keep going.", Beck smiled.

"But don't forget your teachers, your friends, your families, and most importantly, yourselves.", Cat said, happy tears manifesting in her eyes.

"And so our message to you guys is-", Beck began.

"LONG LIVE!", they yelled in unison , before throwing their caps up in the air and kissing happily.

* * *

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life, with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live that look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day, we will be remembered _


End file.
